1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a point light source, a light-emitting module having the point light source and a display device having the point light source. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a point light source, capable of having wide viewing-angle, a light-emitting module having the point light source and a display device having the point light source
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes a backlight assembly in order to display an image in a dark place. A small or medium-sized LCD apparatus employed by a mobile device, such as a cellular phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA), includes a light-emitting diode which has low power consumption, small volume and light weight.
Recently, brightness of the light-emitting module and the LCD apparatus have been improved to some extent by a light-emitting diode emitting high luminance of light. However, because of an optical characteristic of the light-emitting diode, a bright-portion and a dark-portion may occur at a display screen adjacent to the light-emitting diode. Thus, a display quality of the LCD apparatus is deteriorated.
In order to improve the display quality, a light-diffusing pattern is formed at a side surface of a light-guiding plate, where the light-emitting diode is disposed, to uniformize luminance throughout the display screen.
In order to reduce the number of light-emitting diodes for manufacturing cost reduction, light-emitting diodes generating high luminance light have been developed. However, when the number of the light-emitting diodes is reduced, a distance between the light-emitting diodes increases, lowering the luminance uniformity. Furthermore, as an LCD apparatus decreases in size and a low temperature poly-silicon of the LCD apparatus is developed, a gap between the light-emitting diode and an effective display area is decreased. Thus it is desired to uniformize the bright-portion and the dark-portion adjacent to a light-incident portion of the light-guiding plate.
Furthermore, a gap between the light-emitting diode and the light-incident portion of the light-guiding plate may become greater than the designed value due to manufacturing error margins of parts of the backlight assembly. Therefore, a portion of light generated by the light-emitting diode is not guided by the light-guiding unit and is lost, so that power consumption of the backlight assembly and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly increases.